Por una vida a tu lado
by CarolineZK
Summary: Link y Zelda han derrotado a Ganon, después de todos los sucesos de Breath of the Wild y son sorprendidos por el regreso a la vida de los campeones. Todos juntos se enfrentarán a la mayor aventura de sus vidas, reconstruir un reino desde sus cenizas. Link deberá lidiar con la maldición de Ganon que ha sido absorbida por la espada maestra y con su contraparte, sádica y pervertida.
1. Marcado por la maldición

¿Acaso era cierto lo que veían sus ojos? ¿Era cierto que juntos habían acabado con el mayor peligro del mundo? Ganon se había desintegrado gracias a las flechas de luz que él impactó en los lugares precisos y su maldad se selló en el filo de la hoja de la Espada Maestra.

Justo cuando eso sucedió, Zelda apareció ante él, suspendida en una especie de aura mágica dorada que se desvaneció sin previo aviso y él tuvo que correr para atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo.

—¡¿Princesa?! ¿Se encuentra bien? —habló rompiendo su voto de casi permanente silencio.

—¡Link! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Hemos derrotado a Calamity Ganon! —exclamó con alegría y abrazándose con fuerza al otro protagonista de esa hazaña.

—Parece que se ha sellado en la hoja de la espada. Podremos descansar tranquilos.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está la espada?

—Bueno, tuve que dejarla clavada en el suelo para poder atraparte sin que resultaras herida. —explicó el joven de ojos fieros.

La dejó en el suelo con absoluta delicadeza y se acercó a su arma con un paso apresurado, temiendo que Ganon saliera de ahí o que se apoderara de ella. En el momento en que la empuñó, fue transportado a su mundo interior.

—¡¿Dónde me encuentro?! —cuestionaba desorientado, levantándose del suelo y llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza. Tenía un dolor horrible. Y, prestando atención, todas las heridas que había recibido se habían esfumado.

—Joven Héroe elegido por las Diosas, se encuentra en su mundo interior. —le informó una presencia femenina de apariencia extraña. Su piel era azul y carecía tanto de pupilas como de expresión; fijándose un poco, su atuendo le resultaba extrañamente familiar, casi podría jurar que eran como los detalles de la empuñadura de la espada—. Usted es mi amo, puesto que es el único mortal capaz de blandir la espada de las leyendas, mi nombre es Fay.

—Fay, ¿por qué me encuentro aquí?

—Debo advertirle que, si vuelve a dejar la espada maestra en su pedestal, mi poder no será el suficiente como para retener a este Ganon. Después del original, es la encarnación más poderosa. En aquellos tiempos inmemoriales fui ayudada por un sello, pero fue insuficiente para retenerlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —preguntó con curiosidad, todo aquello le resultaba extrañamente familiar e interesante. Quizá influía el hecho de ser una reencarnación del héroe.

—Debe ser usted el encargado de retenerlo. Si la espada permanece junto a usted, tu enorme poder absorberá el suyo.

—Así que, en resumidas cuentas, debo mantener la espada en mi poder hasta el día de mi muerte para así evitar una liberación temprana de la maldad.

—Así es, aunque deberá tomar ciertos riesgos como intentos de posesión o sensación de dolor extremo.

—No me importa si eso se traduce como seguridad y estabilidad para las tierras de Hyrule. —contestó haciendo honor a su fragmento de la Trifuerza, el valor.

—De acuerdo, amo. Nos volveremos a ver cuando la situación lo requiera.

Cuando el joven volvió en sí, se encontró con la mirada preocupada y acuosa de la rubia, juzgando por las vistas, debía de estar descansando sobre su regazo. Ella suspiró y sonrió al ver que abría sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Me encuentro mareado.

—En el momento en que tocaste la espada te desplomaste. Has estado inconsciente durante casi una hora. ¡Estaba muy preocupada! Además, la marca del elegido comenzó a brillar, por lo que quité tu guante, y descubrí que no tienes un fragmento, sino dos.

—Te explicaré todo lo que me ha dicho el espíritu guardián de la espada.

Se incorporó y comenzó a informar a la soberana sobre todo lo que le acababa de ser transmitido y los riesgos que había decidido tomar para traer estabilidad. Ella parecía no comprender el motivo de tal sacrificio, por lo que él solo pudo sonreír como siempre y decirle que no se preocupara.

Lo más extraño de esa situación era que sus heridas comenzaban a curarse y expulsar vapor, quizá tenía que ver con la trifuerza del poder o con poseer ambas en su cuerpo. Cuando se levantó del suelo, su mirada se nubló momentáneamente y pudo ver a un hombre idéntico a él, pero de cabello plateado y ojos de sangre que sonreía sádicamente. Parpadeó varias veces y él desapareció, para aparecer tras él y decirle algo al oído.

 _«Parece que has derrotado a mi señor. Ahora puedo ser libre de nuevo y regresar a mi hogar, tu cuerpo. Te cederé mi poder cuando estés a punto de morir, hasta entonces, déjame dormir.»_

—¿Qué ocurre, Link?

—Nada, no te preocupes. Vámonos de aquí, se hace tarde.

 _«Eres muy aburrido, ¿por qué no le dices que has visto a tu parte oscura? Por cierto, menudas piernas, tiene la princesa…»_

 _«¡Cállate, idiota!»_

 _«Mi nombre es Dark y no digas eso. Seguro que lo has pensado en más de una ocasión.»_

 _«¡Mientes!»_

 _«Creo que el que miente eres tú. Sabes que puedo acceder a tus recuerdos, ¿no?»_

 _«Mierda…»_

 _«Mira el cielo. ¡Parece que algo se aproxima! En momentos como este me alegro de estar en tu interior.»_

 _«¿Sabes que si muero tú también lo haces?»_

—¡Princesa, el cielo!

Del cielo se acercaban cuatro estelas de luz que, cuando estaban a una menor distancia, pudieron observar que no eran ni más ni menos que los elegidos que los habían acompañado. ¡La muerte de Ganon los había devuelto a la vida!

—¿Estoy soñando?

—No, estamos vivos y contigo, princesa. —habló Urbosa con una sonrisa cálida, abriendo sus brazos a la vez que la rubia corría hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Muchacho, me alegro de verte. Has luchado bien. —saludó Daruk, estrechando con fuerza la mano del hyliano.

—Link… ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! —Mipha fue quien dijo esas palabras, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven—. Yo ayudaré a la curación de tus heridas.

—Link, lamento haberte tratado de esa manera en el pasado. Has demostrado ser digno de alabanza. —habló Revali con sinceridad en su voz.

El cuadro era algo singular, Urbosa miraba divertida a la princesa, quien no podía apartar su mirada del torso tan musculoso y tonificado del portador de la espada maestra y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una celosa a Mipha, quien lo estaba curando y también le regalaba una mirada dulce y amorosa; mientras que Daruk intentaba encender un fuego y Revali avivarlo con sus corrientes de aire.

El joven permanecía en silencio y pensativo, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de sucederle, no tenía suficiente con luchar contra una maldición para que ahora su parte oscura estuviera molestando.

 _«Dios mío, ¡qué bombón con abdominales tienes delante! Esa mujer se va a convertir en mi Milf.» decía el peliplata provocando al dueño del cuerpo._

 _«¿Puedes cerrar la boca? ¿Por qué no consigues tu propio cuerpo?»_

 _«¿Crees que no me gustaría? Somos dos caras de la misma moneda, acéptalo.»_

—Parece que has perdido la paciencia.

—Solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo. Dejadme a mí encender el fuego, si tenemos que esperar a que vosotros lo hagáis, podemos morir congelados. —habló una vez que sus heridas habían sido totalmente curadas.

Se acercó a la vergüenza de los pirómanos y puso en la hoguera un pedernal que creó la chispa suficiente para encender el fuego con una flecha.

—Fácil, sencillo, efectivo y para toda la familia. Dado que no tengo ninguna cacerola para cocinar nada, ¿qué os apetece cenar?

—Un suculento bistec de roca.

—¿Frutas y verduras?

—¿Pescado?

—¿Carne?

El hyliano solo pudo suspirar y coger arco y flechas para traer todo lo que querían. Zelda decidió acompañarlo y él no se negó, después de todo, una ayuda extra nunca venía mal.

—Parece que estás muy habituado a esto de coger tu propia comida.

—Bueno, no me ha quedado opción, después de cien años y con la civilización casi extinta, la naturaleza ha vuelto a su curso natural. Si quería comer algo, debía capturarlo. Mira, eso son manzanos.

—Link… He estado velando por ti todo este tiempo, he sido testigo de tus cruentas batallas para volver con nosotros, así como de tus pruebas en la batalla. También pude ver la forma en la que has ayudado tantas veces a quien te lo ha pedido o a quien estaba en peligro, te he visto llorar, te he visto reír y te he visto al borde de la muerte en tantas ocasiones… Pero nunca perdí la fe en ti, siempre creí en ti y en tu habilidad para derrotar a Ganon. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Realmente te acuerdas de mí y de todo lo que hemos pasado? —la voz con la que hablaba era nostálgica, rota y lacrimosa. No podía creer nada de eso, quería asegurarse de ello.

—Princesa… No, Zelda. Claro que lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo cada momento con claridad y calidez. Permíteme disculparme por haberte hecho sufrir y por haberte olvidado. —habló con calidez, arrodillándose frente a ella en signo de respeto, para tomar una de sus manos y besarla con ternura—. ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando antes del cataclismo? Zelda, tenemos toda una vida por delante y no pienso marcharme. He encontrado mi lugar a tu lado.

—¡Link!

Ya no pudo aguantarlo más, corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la atrapó en el aire, haciendo que Zelda enroscara sus piernas en su cintura y él la sujetaba de sus caderas. Se miraron un instante, hipnotizados por la profundidad y los sentimientos que reflejaban la mirada del otro, para fundirse en un tierno, pero apasionado beso.

—Princesa, te amo. Cada vez que pensaba en ti y no estabas a mi lado, mi corazón se rompía en mil añicos.

—Yo me siento igual, haberte contemplado durante tanto tiempo sin poder siquiera tocarte me mataba de dolor.

Después de esa confesión, regresaron con los demás, cargados de todo lo que habían pedido para asar junto a las brasas y llamas. Aquella noche lo pasaron en grande comiendo y riendo junto a sus amigos y compañeros. Jamás pensaron que volverían a la vida.

Se despidieron y acordaron una fecha para reunirse. Link empleó la piedra sheikah para invocar a la moto hyliana alfa y llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible, puesto que era muy tarde.

La princesa se quedó impresionada con la tecnología ancestral que demostraba aquel artefacto y la seguridad con la que lo conducía el rubio. Parecía estar muy habituado a ello. Zelda estaba feliz y se sentía segura abrazada a la espalda amplia y trabajada de su chico que la protegía de la gélida brisa nocturna y la mantenía entrada en calor.

Mientras iban a toda velocidad, pudo comprobar como muchas de las aldeas que existían en sus tiempos habían desaparecido y cómo habían surgido muchas otras. La aldea en la que Link construyó su casa era nueva para ella y se enamoró cuando entraron a ella.

Los modestos campos de cultivo sembrados de arroz y hortalizas, la cascada y el lago, la pequeña granja y el riachuelo con peces y patos, además de los perros que iban y venían, tocaron su fibra sensible.

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la construcción que había mandado construir el joven, según le relataba durante el trayecto, estaba hecha de materiales que él mismo había conseguido y costó mucho dinero y dedicación. Estaba en una llanura preciosa con hierba media, flores, árboles frutales, un pequeño estanque y un establo con capacidad para dos corceles. Pero, todo mejoró cuando entraron, siendo sorprendidos por la calidez de la chimenea encendida.

Ella observó con minuciosidad todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, la casa era rústica y humilde, también daba un aspecto de familiaridad y calidez. El joven tenía expuestos en la planta baja, todas las armas de los elegidos y el escudo hyliano como una auténtica reliquia, además de estar acompañadas de otras armas reales o de la guardia. La mesa que se encontraba en el centro de aquella estancia estaba decorada con flores frescas y había sido tallada a mano con delicadeza y dedicación.

—¿Te gusta? Cuando comencé a invertir en ella, jamás pensé que tendría un resultado semejante.

—¡Me encanta! Es perfecta y muy acogedora.

—Todavía no has visto lo mejor. Te espera una sorpresa. —dijo junto a su oído antes de besar su mejilla y taparle los ojos para guiarla escaleras arriba. Quería que viera el lugar donde había colocado la fotografía con sus amigos—. Ya puedes abrirlos.

Cuando la joven hizo eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. ¡Le pareció tan bonito el gesto de Link! Tenerlos en su habitación para no olvidar ni su objetivo ni a sus amigos.

—Hey, no llores. Todos estamos vivos y hemos cumplido nuestro objetivo. —consolaba abrazándola y acariciando su cabello dorado y sedoso.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de poder estar a tu lado junto a todos!

—Bueno, princesa, ¿qué tal si te das un baño para calentarte?

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

—No te preocupes. Te compraré algo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Acaso prefieres que te deje con ese vestido sucio y destrozado?

—No, claro que no.

—Buena chica. Báñate y espera que vuelva, ¿sí? —le habló con dulzura antes de besar su frente y salir de casa rumbo a la tienda de ropa.

Lo que no había tenido en cuenta era que era muy de noche y que no había nada abierto. Lo bueno de esa situación es que podría prestarle algo de ropa. Abrió su armario y dejó su atuendo hyliano, con la ropa interior de mujer que incluía el disfraz de gerudo, junto a la chimenea y esperó a que Zelda terminara sentado en una de las sillas de madera de su habitación, escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de su diario en el que resumiría toda su aventura.

Zelda entró envuelta en una toalla de algodón y, para dejarle privacidad, él fue a bañarse mientras ella se vestía.

—Link, ¿por qué tienes ropa interior de mujer?

—Bueno, es una historia divertida. Tuve que comprar un traje gerudo de mujer a un traficante para poder entrar a la ciudadela.

—¿Te lo pondrías para mí?

—Otro día será. Creo que ahora debemos irnos a dormir, está amaneciendo.

—No tengo sueño.

—No mientas, se te cierran los ojos.

—Solo aceptaré ir a la cama si me llevas en brazos como la princesa que soy. —negoció con una mirada desafiante.

—Eres caprichosa, pero me encargaré de consentirte todavía más. —rio ante su ocurrencia, tomándola entre sus brazos fuertes y metiéndola entre las suaves sábanas, para hacerle compañía momentos más tarde.

—Buenas noches, princesa. —murmuró a milímetros de sus labios, antes de volver a poseerlos.


	2. Cuestiones de familia

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **¡Hey, mirad quién ha regresado para actualizar este fic! xD. Es algo más largo, unas 200 palabras más, para mantener el ritmo y espero que lo disfruten. Quiero escuchar su opinión sobre este capítulo en especial, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo durante mis asignaturas de Historia de la Filosofía, Geografía Física y Humana y Prehistoria xD. Lo sé, menuda futura historiadora que solo encuentra entretenidas dos de cinco asignaturas ^^U. White Archer, espero que disfrutes este capítulo dedicado a ti.**_

* * *

La noche pasó rápido y plácidamente, ambos hylianos descansaron como nunca, en una buena cama y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Aquella casa le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia y de su familia. Casualidades como esa hacían que nada más haber despertado de un letargo de más de cien años y haber comenzado su aventura, quisiera comprarla.

Según los constructores, perteneció a un hombre que fue a hacer una misión en el castillo y jamás regresó. La verdad no era esa, era algo mucho más complejo. Su familia vivió ahí, su madre, quien murió durante el parto de su hermana pequeña, su padre, su hermana y él. A pesar de sus orígenes humildes y campechanos, consiguió entrenar y forjarse su propio futuro como campeón y guardaespaldas de la princesa.

Aún recordaba el momento de la despedida, él se marchó a residir definitivamente en el castillo para entrenar y servir al ejército, mientras que la persona más importante de su vida permanecía en aquella aldea lejana. Tras la muerte de su padre en una misión, él decidió seguir sus pasos, vengarlo y superarlo. Quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo.

Tras su partida, su hermana se mudó con una familia muy amiga de sus padres y su casa fue abandonada. Según las cartas que se intercambiaban, se volvió muy cercana con el hijo de esa familia, un año mayor que ella. Parecía que era feliz y él debía proteger al reino para que ella siguiera sonriendo.

Cuando visitó el Monte Lanayru para el despertar de los poderes de Zelda, se sintió tentado a visitar a su hermana, pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes del rey, estaba trabajando, no era un viaje por placer.

Zelda despertó debido al temblor que sentía a su lado y se quedó atónita. Era la primera vez que veía a Link derramar lágrimas, siempre era ella la llorona y él quien la consolaba. Estaba de frente a ella y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, podía ver cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de frustración y se sintió tentada a abrazarlo. Él despertó reaccionando a su contacto y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

—Estás llorando…

—¿Yo? —habló somnoliento y tocando su rostro, extrañándose de sus propias lágrimas—. Estaba soñando con mi hermana, suele aparecer mucho en mis sueños desde que conseguí recordar su rostro.

—¿Tenías una hermana?

—Sí, era mi pequeña. Acabo de recordar que todas nuestras cartas estarán en el palacio… Me gustaría saber qué pasó con ella durante mi sueño de cien años.

—¿Quieres ir a buscarlas? Me hace feliz que confíes tanto en mí y me muestres partes de tu pasado. No creía que tuvieras lugar para las lágrimas entre tanto valor…

—Llorar es algo humano y es signo de fortaleza. Mostrar tus sentimientos y debilidades no es hago que se haga a menudo.

—Link… —susurró amorosamente, mirándolo a los ojos y acurrucándose en su pecho fuerte y musculoso—. Cuéntame cosas sobre ella.

—De acuerdo, princesa. Mi hermana se parecía mucho a ti: inquieta, curiosa por naturaleza, traviesa y muy bella; eso hizo que me llamaras la atención desde el primer momento en que te vi durante uno de tus paseos por palacio para supervisar a la Guardia Real. Cada vez que te miraba o te enfadabas conmigo porque no estabas de acuerdo con que te siguiera a todas partes, no podía evitar sonreír recordándola. Tu valentía y el no darte nunca por vencida eran otras características comunes. —Hizo una pausa para perder sus manos entre su cabellera espera de oro, esperando cualquier respuesta. Ella sonrió con ese gesto y besó con dulzura su cuello—. Aún recuerdo el día tan largo que pasamos en la fuente de la sabiduría del Monte Lanayru. No te rendías y le recriminabas a la diosa el porqué de tu suerte. Ese día pude entender que ese comportamiento frío era una fachada para protegerte porque desde tu más tierna infancia fuiste puesta bajo una gran presión y comparada con tus antecesoras. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me sentí tentado a meterme en ese lago gélido para abrazarte y consolarte?

—Qué vergüenza, creía que no podías escucharme.

—No hay nada malo en ello. Eso demuestra lo fuerte que eres.

—¿Has pensado en investigar qué fue de ella?

—Ha pasado un siglo desde su décimo cumpleaños, creo que será algo complicado reconstruir la genealogía. Aunque como su hermano mayor, me gustaría conocer su historia.

—Te ayudaré a descubrir lo que ha pasado con tu familia. Desde mi punto de vista, tu familia no se ha marchado de aquí en tu honor y el de tu padre…

—No quiero seguir durmiendo. ¿Me acompañas a por el desayuno o te quedas durmiendo? —Esas palabras habían despertado sus ansias de conocimiento, quizá tenía algún familiar y ni lo sabía.

—Tengo sueño, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte.

—Vamos a comprarte ropa, antes de nada.

 _«Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu familia. Me aburro demasiado y no me apetece dormir. Por cierto, ¡¿cómo has podido pegar ojo acompañado de semejante belleza?!»_

 _«Ya me resultaba extraño que hablaras sin mostrar tu perversión…»_

—¿Vas a salir a comprar en ropa interior? Si haces eso, le alegrarás la vista a muchas personas —bromeó con una voz traviesa.

 _«Te está invitando, compañero. Si yo fuera tú, me la desayunaba a ella.»_

 _«¡Cállate! Eso sería muy descortés por mi parte.»_

 _«Yo creo que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. La deseas, reconócelo, llevas deseándola más de un siglo. ¿No has sido lo suficientemente paciente?»_

 _«Voy a ignorarte»_

 _«No puedes»_

Sonrió ante lo que había recalcado la rubia y comenzó a vestirse con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Agradecía enormemente tener tanta cantidad de ropa en diferentes colores. No tardó demasiado y ambos fueron directos a la tienda de ropa de la pequeña aldea.

Al entrar, la dependienta reconoció a Link al instante, era uno de sus mejores clientes, y le sonrió como saludo. Él correspondió la sonrisa y llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de la joven princesa.

 _«Ahora me dirás que es un movimiento inocente e inconsciente»_

Siguió ignorando a su voz interna.

—Buenos días, he venido con mi novia para comprarle algo bonito. ¿Tiene algo para ella?

 _«¡¿Novia?!» pensó la joven para sí misma, notando cómo se sonrojaba por momentos._

—Tengo dos atuendos que le sentarían como anillo al dedo. Señorita, acompáñeme a los probadores.

 _«¡¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme?!»_

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron de su rango visual y el joven se contentó con mirar todos los rincones de la tienda modesta. Siendo sorprendido con la entrada de un pequeño que conocía muy bien, era el muchacho amante de las armas al que ayudó a cumplir sus sueños.

Dicho niño entró corriendo a la tienda, buscando a su madre, encontrándose con el caballero y sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí.

—Hey, pequeño. ¿Ya cumpliste tu sueño y el de tu abuelo? —saludó con una cálida sonrisa, alborotando su cabello.

—Señor, ¿qué hace aquí?

—He venido con mi novia a comprarle un bonito vestido. ¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

—No he podido completar mi promesa porque la última arma es prácticamente imposible de ver. No es posible ver la espada de las leyendas… —habló apenado, por lo que Link desenvainó su espada, mostrándola y enseñando su vaina.

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó con ilusión y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, tocando con sumo cuidado la hoja afilada y resplandeciente. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y su voz era casi inaudible.

—Gracias, señor, muchas gracias. Gracias a usted he podido ver la espada de mi tío bisabuelo. Es una pena que mi abuelo no haya podido conocerlo. —Esas palabras hicieron que Link abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y que correspondiera su abrazo, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Lo alejó momentáneamente para guardar su espada y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Su familia había sobrevivido al cataclismo y él podía contemplarlos.

—Link, mira, ¿qué opinas? —Llamó su atención saliendo del probador y viendo aquella escena—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, princesa. Acabo de descubrir que este pequeño es mi sobrino bisnieto… —habló con emoción, intentando retener sus lágrimas.

 _«Eh, dile algo a tu chica. Se ve preciosa en ese vestido, apegado con sutileza y sexy sin revelar más de lo necesario.»_

—¡Es imposible! Mi tío abuelo fue al Castillo y jamás regresó ni dio señales de vida desde el cataclismo. —Irrumpió la madre del pequeño entrando a la tienda y escuchando eso.

—No es imposible. Mira. — Volvió a mostrar su espada, la muestra de su identidad de elegido—. La espada maestra solo reconoce al elegido como su portador. Tuve que marcharme a palacio siguiendo los pasos de mi padre y mi hermana vivió con una familia dedicada al sector textil. Por ello tienes esta tienda.

—No tiene sentido. ¡Deja de mentir!

—No estoy mintiendo. Recuerdo que nos hicimos un retrato familiar, ella lo guardó. ¿Por qué no comparas? Pero, antes de nada. ¿Cuánto de debo por este vestido y ese conjunto de ahí? Zelda, te ves como una diosa…

—Son 200 rupias —habló la dependienta, quería pasar desapercibida en esa situación.

—Toma. —Entregó esa cantidad, sacándola de un zurrón hasta arriba de rupias—. No voy a dejarte pagar, tú eres mucho más valiosa que el vestido. ¡Déjame tener un detalle bonito contigo!

—Te comiste una rana, dejaste el listón muy alto.

—Cierto…

—Nebb, cariño, ¿dejas al señor tranquilo?

—No te preocupes, me encantan los niños. Además, es mi discípulo, ¿verdad? —dijo con calidez, ofreciéndole el puño.

—¡Eso es! —contestó chocando su puño.

La madre suspiró resignada, guiando a todos su casa, llevándolos a una habitación que permanecía cerrada bajo llave. En ella se encontraban todas las cosas de la hermana del hyliano y un retrato tapado con una tela.

Se acercó con nerviosismo, atento a todos y cada uno de los objetos que había ahí, muchos los reconocía; otros le resultaban novedosos. Se detuvo un momento antes de bajar la tela y revelar el retrato familiar, en el que se veía a un hombre enorme, robusto y con barba, al lado de un chico rubio de menor tamaño y una constitución no desarrollada del todo. Entre ambos hombres, se situaba una chica rubia de unos diez años muy sonriente.

—¿Lo ves? Soy el chico del retrato.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Ha estado en un proceso de curación durante un siglo, mientras que yo retenía a Ganon con mi poder —informó la joven de ojos de esmeralda.

—Ganon ha sido derrotado. Ya podéis vivir tranquilos, la princesa y yo hemos conseguido ponerlo en otro letargo y yo lo retendré con mi vida.

—¿El que compró esa casa semiderruida y la reconstruyo fuiste tú también?

—Así es. No recordaba nada, pero sabía que no quería que la destruyeran. Ahora lo entiendo todo, fue mi hogar.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que he dicho.

—No te preocupes, es muy normal reaccionar de esa manera. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que mi esté viva y poder conocerla… ¿Puedo abrazarte?

—Ven aquí.

Zelda contemplaba la escena con una expresión emotiva, no todo en la vida del héroe era tan sencillo como había creído. Ninguno de los hijos se parecía al padre, ¿Link crecería tanto como él? Aunque, lo que sí era parecido, eran sus sonrisas.

Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y se miraron por unos instantes, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, para sonreír con calidez y sinceridad. El día estaba resultando algo intenso.

—Vamos a recolectar el desayuno.

—¿Recolectar?

—Sí, un desayuno fresco. Normalmente suelo comprar la mayoría de las cosas si estoy en casa, pero quiero enseñarte a valerte por ti misma, con tu espíritu rebelde no te costará nada. Por cierto, el vestido no te será nada cómodo, ponte el otro atuendo que he comprado para ti. Te esperaré.

Una vez listos, salieron al jardín de la casa y Link ayudó a la princesa a subirse a un manzano y recolectarlo.

—¡Muy bien! Solo tienes que deslizarte por el tronco liso. No te preocupes, te atraparé si vas a caer. Confía en mí.

La joven confió en él y se deslizó por el árbol, bajando sin ningún problema. Se detuvo para mirar al joven que comenzó a trepar un árbol más robusto y de mayor altura, desde el cuál se lanzó de cabeza hasta el lago con cascada que se situaba bajo aquella zona. Salió después de varios minutos, cargado de peces y volvió a subir. Era divertido verlo así, parecía disfrutar como un niño enseñándole esas cosas.

—Vamos a recoger un poco de arroz y a comprar huevos y leche de la granja.

—¿Quieres recogerlo por ti mismo?

—Sí, pediremos prestados las herramientas y compraremos el arroz por peso. Vamos, seguro que tienes hambre.

Llegaron a la pequeña granja con un campo de arroz al lado. Link ayudó a la princesa y le explicó cómo hacerlo, la recolección estaba en sus recuerdos desde su más tierna infancia.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó la dueña con una sonrisa.

—No, de momento estamos servidos, muchas gracias. Aquí tiene sus rupias correspondientes.

Regresaron a casa con un paso lento, gracias al que podían ver todo a su alrededor, maravillándose con el contraste de colores y olores, viendo como los niños correteaban y como los pueblerinos conversaban unos con otros. Era un gran lugar para desconectar y olvidarse de todo el estrés al que habían estado sometidos tanto tiempo.

Link encendió la chimenea y un fuego en el que cocinar mientras que la rubia preparaba todos los alimentos. Una vez que todo estaba cocinado y preparado, se sentaron en la mesa de madera para desayunar tortilla, leche hervida y manzanas asadas. El arroz y el pescado lo guardarían para la comida.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a alguien especial?

—No creo que nadie de nuestra edad permanezca vivo.

—Te equivocas, al menos hay dos personas vivas sin contarnos a nosotros. Vamos dando un paseo, está algo lejos. Lo bueno es que podré enseñarte estos paisajes majestuosos y la belleza de la naturaleza sin influencia humana.

—Me has convencido. Llévame donde quieras.

Caminaron durante una media hora aproximadamente, cruzaron toda la aldea y llegaron al laboratorio de Hatelia. Permaneciendo unos minutos inmóviles, viendo el paisaje natural rendido a sus pies con el cénit del sol en el cielo azul. Link besó a Zelda en su frente, mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en llevarla ahí cuando descubrió esas vistas. Gracias a su periplo, podría llevarla a lugares preciosos, únicos y casi irreales.

Entraron al laboratorio y, tanto los ojos de la princesa como los de la científica se abrieron como dos platos al verse. Prunia con su apariencia infantil corrió hacia la princesa con lágrimas en sus ojos y no pensó dos veces lanzarse a sus brazos. Viéndola ahí, junto a ella, evocó los recuerdos de épocas pasadas en las que investigaron juntas, descubriendo la tecnología ancestral, hasta que su padre se lo prohibió.

 _«Guau… una tsundere y una loli, ¿qué más se puede pedir?»_

 _«¡Dark! ¡Eres demasiado pervertido!»_

 _«¿No me estabas ignorando? Te gané, héroe. Quiero algo a cambio.»_

 _«Bueno, yo quiero que te calles y eso es algo imposible.»_

 _«¡No seas aburrido! ¡No comprendes mi soledad!»_

 _«Todo sería más sencillo si tuvieras tu propio cuerpo…»_

 _«Eso era lo que iba a pedirte. Investiga para que yo tenga un cuerpo al que regresar. ¡Según las leyendas siempre hemos tenido cuerpos separados!»_

 _«Lo haré para sacar tus pensamientos subidos de tono de mi cabeza.»_

 _«¿Acaso crees que me gusta compartir cuerpo contigo? Tampoco te equivocas, me encanta fastidiarte. Pero en forma física sería más efectivo.»_

 _«Sabes que todavía no he aceptado, ¿verdad?»_

 _«También sé de lo que serías capaz por cerrarme la boca…»_

 _«No puedo debatir esa lógica.»_


End file.
